fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ogier
; Oujay (fan translation) |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |firstseen =Chapter 8: The Reunion |class =Mercenary |mirage = |voiceby = }} Ogier is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. He is a Mercenary from Lycia hired by Ostia. He can be promoted to a Hero during the game, depending on the player’s preferences. Profile Ogier joins a band of Ostian soldiers in order to pay for his impoverished family’s meals. However, because his physique and ability was incompatible with being part of the heavy knights, he instead chose the path of a mercenary. He joins Roy's party alongside Gwendolyn and Barthe, aiming to save Lilina and defeat Leygance in order to hand the Ostian throne to its rightful owner. After the war with Bern, he traveled the world as a mercenary. Personality A somewhat reserved person, Ogier often comes off as shy and respectful to others, considering them to be of higher status than himself as he came from a dirt poor family, though Bors comments that while that sort of mundane reason to fight is usually looked down upon, it was still also a legitimate reason to fight. Ogier is also greatly motivated to train himself in order to protect everyone else, as he and Gwendolyn train to become stronger than the other in their supports as hey work tirelessly to bring an end to the war. In Game Base Stats Growth Rates |85% |40% |30% |45% |55% |20% |15% |} Promotional Gains +1 E }} Supports *Lilina *Gwendolyn *Barthe *Bors *Larum Recruitment Joins automatically in Chapter 8 on Turn 6. Overall Ogier is essentially a weaker version of Dieck due to his later join time and far inferior base stats. This is not necessarily a bad thing, since Dieck is one of the strongest early game units. However, Ogier's growths are better. His HP and Skill are worse than Dieck's, but they're still well above average, but his Speed and Luck are much higher. Ogier does suffer from lower constitution, but he suffers little trouble from wielding most swords barring the Steel Blade. Overall, Ogier is harder to train than Dieck, but due to his join time being just before the Western Isles, he can be brought up to speed with relative ease. However, he does compete with Rutger and Dieck for the Hero Crest, so they might be prefered compared to Ogier. Character Ending ; Ogier - The Little Hero (小さな『勇者』 Chiisana “Yūsha”) : "Ogier continued to travel around the world as a mercenary, and his name gradually spread across the continent as a great warrior. Even in his fame, he kept the utmost respect for his comrades in the war, saying that he never would have gotten as far as he did without their help." Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Ogier is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Quotes Etymology Ogier the Dane was a legendary character who first appeared in The Song of Roland, a French medieval series of poems which the Elibe games reference often. Trivia *On the official Japanese website for Nintendo, Ogier won 25th place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. The male-female vote ratio is 2:1. The voter comments seem to generally focus on his modest, brave, and humble personality and his backstory regarding his impoverished family. Gallery File:B16-018HN artwork.png|Artwork of Ogier in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Karuta Shiki. File:B16-019N artwork.png|Artwork of Ogier in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Karuta Shiki. File:B16-018HN.png|Ogier as a Hero in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B16-019N.png|Ogier as a Mercenary in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Oujayingame.png|Ogier's portrait in The Binding Blade. File:Ogier as a Mercenary.JPG|Ogier as a Mercenary in The Binding Blade. File:Ogier as a Hero.JPG|Ogier as a Hero in The Binding Blade. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters